pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Altaria
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=140 |evofrom=Swablu |gen=Generation III |species=Humming Pokémon |type=Dragon |type2=Flying |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=20.6 kg |imweight=45.4 lbs. |ability=Natural Cure |dw=Cloud Nine |body=09 |egg1=Flying |egg2=Dragon |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Altaria |2-jname=メガチルタリス Mega Chirutarisu |2-ndex=334M |2-ndexprev=Swablu |2-ndexnext=Zangoose |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexsinnoh= |2-dexunova= |2-dexmokalos=140 |2-evofrom=Swablu |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Humming Pokémon |2-type=Dragon |2-type2=Fairy |2-metheight=1.5 m |2-imheight=4'11" |2-metweight=20.6 kg |2-imweight=45.4 lbs. |2-ability=Pixilate |2-body=09 |2-egg1=Flying |2-egg2=Dragon |2-color=Blue |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Altaria (Japanese: チルタリス Chirutarisu) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Altaria is a blue bird-like dragon Pokémon with a long, slender neck. It has two long feathers on it head. Its most distinctive feature is the white cloud like feathers covering most of its body. In its mega evolution form, its cloud-like feathers are located on top of its head, back, and its wings. Its breast area is exposed and its tail feathers are longer. Special Abilities When Altaria sings through the sky in its beautiful soprano voice, anyone listening falls into a happy daydream. Evolution Altaria evolves from Swablu starting at level 35. It can further evolve into Mega Altaria using its Mega Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Altaria= |-| Mega Altaria= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 3 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 5 |[[Sing]]|—|55|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 7 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 9 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} |''Disarming Voice''|40|—|15|Fairy|Special|Cute|2|0}} 14 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 17 |[[Round]]|60|100|15|Normal|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 20 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 23 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 26 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 30 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|1|0}} 34 |Cotton Guard|—|—|10|Grass|Status|Cute|1|0}} 40 |Dragon Pulse|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 46 |Perish Song|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beautiful|4|0}} 52 |''[[Moonblast]]''|95|100|15|Fairy|Special|Beautiful|1|4}} 59 |Sky Attack|140|90|5|Flying|Physical|Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation V= 4 |[[Astonish]]|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical}} 8 |[[Sing]]|—|55|15|Normal|Status}} 10 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 13 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status}} 15 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} |[[Round]]|60|100|15|Normal|Special}} 21 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 25 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 29 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 34 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status}} 42 |Cotton Guard|—|—|10|Grass|Status}} 48 |Dragon Pulse|90|100|10|Dragon|Special}} 57 |Perish Song|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 64 |Sky Attack|140|90|5|Flying|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Altaria first appears in ''Sky High Gym Battle! as one of Winona's Pokémon that she uses in battle against Ash Ketchum. Another Altaria owned by Drake appears in Vanity Affair! where it battles against Ash's Grovyle. In Last Call - First Round!, one appeared where it was owned by Nando. It makes minor appearances in Jirachi: Wish Maker where it is seen as one of the Pokémon that lives in Forina. A Swablu was injured and belonged to a flock of Altaria in True Blue Swablu. It appeared again in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew in a flock with many Swablu. In Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis, a flock an Altaria appeared and the Altaria went mad and Solana caught one to snap the mad Altaria out of their haywireness. An Altaria was seen in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! where Wilma was training it. *Winona's Altaria *Drake's Altaria *Altaria (AG172) *Wilma's Altaria *Nando's Altaria *Titus' Altaria *Poké Ride's Altaria Trivia * Altaria is the only / type Pokémon that is neither a Legendary nor a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. * Although its Emerald Pokédex entry states that it launches fireballs from its mouth, Altaria can't learn any type moves via level up. * Altaria is the only -type Pokémon to evolve from a -type. * As Mega Altaria, it is the only -type Pokémon that is completely immune to -type moves and the only -type that is weak to -type moves. * Winona owns an illegal Altaria in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Origins Its name is a mix between alto, meaning high in Spanish, and aria, which is a song or part of a song that is written for only one singer. It may also come from Altair, a star whose name means "The one who flies". Gallery 334Altaria_AG_anime.png 334Altaria-Mega XY anime.png 334Altaria_Dream.png 334Altaria_Mega_Dream.png 334Altaria Pokémon HOME.png 334Altaria Mega Pokémon HOME.png Altaria-GO.png Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon